


Push the Button (If You're Ready for Me)

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Makes Dean Jealous, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Castiel/Dean Winchester, Developing Relationship, Diners, Fake Flirting, Feels, Ficlet, First Kiss, Flirting, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Getting Together, Inspired by Music, Jealous, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Plotting, Possessive Dean Winchester, Push the Button by Sugababes, SPNStayAtHome, Sass, Sassy, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Cas is tired of waiting for Dean to make a move. It's been a decade of them dancing around each other, and Cas has never been shy about showing his attraction to the hunter. Inspiration strikes Cas one night in the form of a magazine article and a lot of Googling. A couple days later, Cas launches his very devious plan to make one Dean Winchester a jealous mess.A diner. Check. Attractive male waiter. Check. Obvious flirtation between Cas and the waiter. Check. A very riled up and jealous Dean. Check. Dean finally making a move and laying claim to his angel. Check check check.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 51
Kudos: 469





	Push the Button (If You're Ready for Me)

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet oneshot written for the DeanCas #SPNStayAtHome event on Tumblr. This ficlet is based on a single word prompt.  
> Prompt 6: Jealous

Maybe Cas was just a little bit sick of waiting for Dean to make a move. It had been years. Maybe at first, Cas had hid his attraction. He was an angel. It wasn’t acceptable for an angel to fall for a human. But Dean was… well. Dean was Dean. From the moment Cas had laid eyes on Dean in hell, there had been an indescribable feeling; a bond tethering them together in ways Cas couldn’t even begin to formulate.

And so he waited. He waited the first few months out. But it had only taken a few days for Castiel to become Cas in Dean’s eyes. And maybe Cas could barely keep his eyes off the hunter. He was alluring and snarky and tempting and attractive. So very attractive.

It wasn’t like Cas was being subtle throughout the months. Time after time of being in Dean’s personal space. Of glancing down at Dean’s lips and licking his own. Of touching Dean‘s arms or brushing their hands together. Of watching over Dean and being at his beck and call. 

Months blurred into years. But the harder Cas tried to flirt and show an attraction, the harder Dean tampered down his own feelings. Even though Cas knew Dean wanted him back. All the signs were there.

The way Dean checked him out, eyes lingering on Cas’ lips before their gazes locked. The way Dean leaned into his space, always reaching out to touch the angel in reassurance. The way his first thought was to call out to Cas, no matter the situation they were in. How he offered to make Cas something to eat or to watch movies together when Sam had gone to bed and it was just the two of them awake in the bunker.

Years turned into a decade. Cas wasn’t sure how much clearer he had to make it. He was getting tired of waiting for Dean to make a move.

Really, it wasn’t Cas’ fault. He’d just been on the computer when his eyes caught the cover of a trashy magazine Dean had picked up on the way back to the bunker the other day. Something about the attractive female celebrity on the front cover had been Dean’s excuse to buy the tabloid magazine.

But it wasn’t the half-naked woman on the cover that had caught Cas’ eye. It was the bold print down the side. **How to catch your crushes attention if they just aren’t getting the hint that you’re interested.**

And, at 2:30am, Cas decided what the hell. He picked up the magazine and skimmed the article. One magazine article led to one Google search, which led to 17 pages of Googling, an article on wikiHow, 20 YouTube videos, 3 online pop culture websites, a Twitter debate, a mom blogger explaining how to make the best banana bread in the country, and one rather devious last ditch attempt plan to get Dean Winchester to man the hell up and make a move.

~

Two days later, they were back on the road again. After a night in the local motel where little progress was made on the case and a total of two hours of sleep had occurred between the three of them, Dean had threatened shaving cream on Sam’s toothbrush if they didn’t stop at the nearest diner for breakfast and a minimum of six cups of coffee.

They’d piled into a booth near the back of the diner; Dean and Sam sitting on one side and Cas sitting on the other. Cas’ eyes had been on the menu, the plan from a couple nights ago at the back of his mind as he determined if he wanted to try eggs sunny side up or over easy. Everything came rushing back though when the opportunity of a lifetime landed into Cas’ lap.

“Good morning. My name is Chaz and I’ll be your waiter this morning. What can I get started for you today?” a honey-smooth voice asked.

“Two coffees and whatever they’re having,” Dean grumbled, clearly not in the mood to deal with the waiter’s peppy attitude.

“Excuse him. Long night at work. I’ll have a coffee, too,” Sam said, throwing Dean a withering look.

“And what about you?” the waiter said, turning his attention to Cas. Cas finally lowered his menu, looking over at the waiter for the first time. The man looked about Sam’s age, with dark chocolate eyes and golden brown hair. He had full lips spread into an easy smile, and his bangs were brushed to the side, covering half of his forehead. 

The waiter's eyes flew open, locking with Cas’ and a little surprised look crossed his face. “Anything I can get for you, handsome?”

Automatically, Cas opened his mouth to turn down the waiter’s initial flirtation, but then Cas remembered his plan and he smirked. Dean was already in a bad mood. If he wanted to make Dean jealous, now was the perfect time. Cas tilted his head slightly, throwing on the innocent look he knew usually caught Dean’s attention. “Coffee for me too, good looking,” Cas said, letting his already deep voice pitch down another octave. He darted his eyes over the waiter, flashing him a grin and leaning forwards slightly in the booth. “I wouldn’t mind you telling me what’s good in here. Well, besides you.”

Across the table, Dean choked, a deep growl bubbling up in his throat. A warning. A threatening noise Cas had never heard Dean direct his way before. It sent a thrill down the angel’s spine. Cas ignored him, keeping his eyes on Chaz. 

“How about I surprise you?” Chaz replied smoothly. “I’ll be right back with those coffees.” Turning, Chaz flashed Cas a wink before disappearing off towards the swinging double doors into the kitchen.

The table lapsed into silence for a second before there was a loud clatter as Dean knocked his knife to the floor as he snatched his napkin from the table. He tore the thin material, swearing under his breath before snatching Sam’s napkin and knife before the younger Winchester could complain. “What was that about?” Dean asked, his tone tight and clipped.

Cas shrugged, playing it off. “What was what about?”

Sam snorted as he reached over and grabbed the spare napkin and silverware set next to Cas. “You're flirting. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you show an interest in someone.”

Cas shrugged again, playing coy. “Not sure what you’re talking about. You’re both tired and need to get some rest. Or at least several cups of caffeine.”

He glanced over at Dean, who was shooting daggers at him from across the table. His left eye was twitching, and a slight tremor was running through his right hand. Inwardly, Cas smirked. He cocked his head to the side slightly, throwing on the innocent look again. “What?” he asked Dean.

“Nothing,” Dean hissed, dropping his head into his hands and closing his eyes. He tugged at his hair, grumbling lowly under his breath and letting out harsh breaths through his nose.

Cas frowned. Dean giving up. That definitely wasn’t an option. He had to ramp it up if he wanted Dean to snap and make a move.

When the waiter came back with 4 steaming mugs of coffee, he placed the first one in front of Cas, leaning slightly into the angel’s space before placing a mug in front of Sam and the other two in front of Dean. “What can I get you fellas to eat?”

“Just eggs and toast for me, please,” Sam said, handing his menu to Chaz with a kind smile.

“Pancakes and a side of bacon,” Dean said, his tone curt as he shoved his menu across the table towards the waiter without moving his eyes away from the cup of coffee in front of him.

Sam rolled his eyes, apologizing again for Dean’s behavior.

“And something special for you, of course,” Chaz said, turning his attention back to Cas. “Unless there’s something else you want?”

Cas smirked, letting his eyes wander slowly up and down the man in front of him. “Actually, yes, there is. You can give me your number,” Cas said, licking his lips and letting his eyes settle on Chaz’s mouth for a few long seconds.

Chaz immediately grinned, tearing off the next ticket sheet in his notepad and scribbling something down. “I’m off at 6 tonight. Unless you have other plans?” he asked, offering the paper to Cas.

Cas reached out and took it, letting their fingers brush as he took the paper, which he noted really did have a number and a winking smiley face for good measure.

“He’s busy. Got a case we’re working on and all, you know, since we’re FBI,” Dean snarled, breaking the moment. 

Cas darted his eyes over to Dean, raising an eyebrow. The hunter was almost vibrating with waves of jealousy, his eyes flashing bright green in the fluorescent light. There was a slight twitch, as if Dean was just itching to reach out for his gun for good measure. Cas shivered involuntarily. God, Dean really was hot when he was jealous. 

Chaz cleared his throat. “Just call me when you get a night off.” He darted his eyes over Cas again, a smirk settling on his lips. “I’ll be back with your order real soon.” The last two words came out in a sultry tone as his eyes locked with Cas’.

Cas grinned, briefly biting as his lower lip and letting his eyes flutter slightly. Just as he expected, the waiter sucked in a sharp breath and cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Cas and walking away with a sway to his step.

As soon as the waiter was out of ear-shot, Dean kicked him harshly under the table. “What the hell, Cas?” he snarled, eyes alight with jealousy. The hunter looked poised and ready to attack, as if the waiter was a vampire and Dean was milliseconds away from lopping his head off.

“I told you, Dean, I have no sexual preference when it comes to a partner. And I happen to find him extremely attractive.”

“We’re a little busy for you to be shacking up with the waiter. Vampire case, remember? Or had that slipped your mind?”

“You manage to find time to go to strip clubs and hook up with women. What’s wrong with me showing an interest in someone?”

Dean snarled, the noise seeming to echo around the booth. The hunter’s back was ramrod straight, as if every single muscle in his body was taunt and ready for a fight. The tremors were now radiating from Dean’s right hand all the way up his arm, his shoulders tightly hunched. “That’s completely different.”

“Dude, Cas has a point. He has every right to do whatever he wants with whoever he wants,” Sam pointed out.

“Who’s side are you on?” Dean asked, rounding on his brother, throwing the full force of his angry glare at Sam.

Sam put his hands up in defeat, reaching out to grab his coffee in order to avoid answering Dean’s question.

“Your opinion is irrelevant,” Cas said with a shrug, leaning back into the booth. “He’s attractive, he flirted with me first, and I wouldn’t mind if he, as you so put it, banged me into next week.”

Sam, who had been quietly drinking his coffee, let out a startled noise and instantly choked on the hot drink, gasping as the liquid went down the wrong pipe. Dean leaned over, automatically thumping Sam on the back, but his eyes were firmly locked on Cas.

“Seriously? Fucking seriously?” he seethed, eyes narrowing as he glared at Cas. Sam shoved Dean’s arm away, and Dean balled his hands into fists. A dark red flush was creeping up his neck and staining his cheeks, and his breathing was fast and erratic. Dean was bouncing his leg so violently it caused the table to shake with his rage. 

Cas shrugged, picking up his fork and twirling it around in his fingers. “You’ve always said getting laid helped you to focus on the case and to blow off the extra steam. I thought I might give it a go,” he said, keeping his eyes locked on the silver fork in his hand.

“Oh, right, because some random waiter just calls you handsome and you’re ready to bend over for him?” Dean snapped, voice sharp and biting in the small space across the table.

“Dean,” Sam said, his tone strained from his choking fit.

“My preferences are not your concern, Dean. Last time I checked, you don’t get a say in who I decide to flirt with,” Cas said, looking up and locking eyes with Dean.

Dean slammed his hand down on the table. The silverware clinked and rattled, and the coffee from one of his untouched mugs sloshed onto the table. “Doesn’t mean you have to do it right in front of me.”

Sam leaned over, elbowing Dean in the side. Hard. Cas took the distraction to slowly pull his phone out of his trenchcoat; making a show of saving the number to his phone.

“Fuck this,” Dean hissed under his breath as he loudly grabbed one of the mugs of coffee, his grip so tight on the ceramic that his knuckles turned white.

Sam elbowed Dean again, this time hard enough in the ribs that Dean was forced to look at him. ‘Make a fucking move, Dean,’ Sam mouthed, nodding his head towards Cas, who was engrossed on his phone.

Dean scowled, shoving Sam away. “I’m not into Cas,” he muttered lowly so only Sam could hear.

Sam rolled his eyes, shooting Dean a sharp look. “Seriously, Dean? Even I know you are. Make a move before you lose him,” Sam hissed under his breath.

“I’m not going to-” Dean was interrupted as the waiter returned, 3 plates in his hands. 

“Eggs and toast for you,” Chaz said, putting a plate down in front of Sam. “Pancakes and bacon and an extra mug of coffee for you,” he said, placing Dean’s plate and another cup in front of him. “And waffles with strawberries and cream for you. On the house, of course,” Chaz said, winking at Cas as he slid the plate of waffles in front of him.

Cas smiled brightly at the waiter, reaching out and brushing their hands together as Chaz put the plate in front of him. “Thank you. Although I was more hoping for a free date on the house,” he said, cocking his head to the side and going for his best sultry look.

“That can be arranged,” Chaz said, leaning back into Cas space.

“Right in front of my fucking pancakes,” Dean seethed under his breath loud enough for Cas to hear, his tone like sharp knives tipping end over end and hurtling towards Cas and Chaz.

Clearing his throat, Cas pulled back away from the waiter, biting at his lip instead. “I’m Cas, by the way.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Cas.”

“Oh trust me, the pleasure is all mine,” Cas replied, letting his voice drop down even deeper as he once again let his eyes deliberately linger over the waiter’s body.

There was suddenly a loud _bang_ as Dean slammed his hand down so hard onto his plate it shattered.

Chaz startled, tearing his eyes away from Cas. “Oh goodness, let me get you another plate,” he said, quickly scurrying off into the kitchen.

“Dean,” Cas admonished, feigning surprise. “What is your problem?”

“My problem? My problem? What the fuck is your problem? I’d like to eat my breakfast without watching you and Prince Charming fucking each other right in front of me,” Dean snapped, his hands clenching into fists as he bared his teeth. The whole table was rattling as Dean's body shook with pent up emotions. The maple syrup was knocked over, dripping sticky residue across their plates. Dean didn’t seem to notice the mess. His chest was heaving sharp breaths, his jaw clamped shut so tightly it ached. His vision was wavering, eyes blurring until the only thing he could see clearly was Cas. 

Cas leaned back in his seat, shooting a hard look at Dean. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware we had to sit back and watch you flirt with everyone that walked past us but so help me God when I decide to show an interest in someone. Or is it that you’re just pissed that I’m showing an interest in someone besides you?”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s not like I’ve been hiding my attraction to you. Maybe I just got tired of waiting for you to make a move,” Cas shot back.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple times, the words seeming to get lodged in his throat as the jealousy, anger, and desire crashed and burned through his body. “Go out with me,” he finally rasped out.

Cas cocked his head to the side. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Go out with me. Go on a date with me, Castiel,” Dean said, raising an eyebrow at Cas as if challenging Cas to say no.

Cas hesitated for a moment, just to see Dean squirm. The asshole deserved it after making Cas wait ten years before growing a pair. “Fucking finally,” he said, breaking out into a smile.

Without hesitation, Dean reached across the table, grabbed Cas’ tie, and yanked him forward. “Gonna kiss you now,” Dean said, his mouth hovering just over Cas’.

“‘Bout damn time,” Cas replied, bumping his nose against Dean’s.

And then Dean closed the distance, his hand still wrapped around Cas’ tie as their lips met in a bruising kiss. Cas let out a relieved huff through his nose, the air cascading over Dean’s cheek, and Dean moaned lowly in his throat, nipping at Cas’ lower lip and running his tongue over it before diving in and kissing Cas again.

There was a loud thump on the table and Cas and Dean broke apart; Cas heaving in a deep breath and Dean’s hand looping around Cas’ tie to keep him close. They both looked over to see the waiter, who had dropped a new plate on the edge of the table.

“What about our date?” Chaz asked, raising an eyebrow at Cas questioningly.

Dean snarled, yanking Cas forward again to lock their lips together in another searing kiss. “Get your own damn angel. This one is mine,” he said possessively against Cas’ mouth.

“Dean,” Cas gasped. “You can’t go around telling everyone that I’m an-”

Dean cut him off though, wrapping the remainder of the material of Cas’ tie around his hand until there was no slack left and Cas was leaning more onto Dean’s side of the table. “ _Mine_. My angel,” Dean said, closing the distance and kissing Cas noisily; groaning lowly just to make a point.

They broke apart, and Cas felt like his head was spinning. He was breathless and hungry for more, more, more. Dean tasted like maple syrup and the bitter after-taste of coffee, and Cas was addicted.

“Tonight. You, me, and dinner in some place that isn’t a diner or a take-out burger.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Cas babbled, because _finally_.

“You guys are disgusting,” Sam grumbled off to their side.

“Shut up,” Dean said good-naturedly, never taking his eyes off of Cas. 

“Seriously. First I have to be witness to the flirting, and now I have to watch you two make out while I try and eat breakfast. Disgusting,” Sam complained, even though there was no actual heat to his words.

“What do you say we give him a show?” Dean murmured against Cas’ mouth.

“ _Yes,”_ Cas hissed. And then they were kissing again, sharp breaths and quiet moans; lips slotting together over and over, as one kiss morphed into two then into ten.

Cas was the one to break the kissing, pulling back slightly with a dazed look in his eyes. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Dean asked breathlessly.

“Oh God yes,” Cas replied, leaning in and kissing Dean again.

“Guys, seriously, we’re in public. Go make out somewhere else. Some of us are just trying to eat our toast in peace,” Sam grumbled, but there was a smile on his face as he kept his eyes locked on his plate.

Dean rolled his eyes, leaning forward to place one last chaste kiss to Cas’ mouth before he finally pulled away; letting the silk of Cas’ tie slip through his fingers.

“Hey Cas?” Dean asked as he sat back down in his seat.

“Mmm?” Cas hummed, his eyes still glazed over as he sunk back down into the booth.

“Delete that number right now,” Dean said, another wave of jealousy radiating off of him as he looked at the discarded paper with disdain.

Cas chuckled, fishing out his phone and pushing it across the table to Dean. “I never saved it. See for yourself if you don’t believe me. I just wanted to make you jealous.”

Instead of reaching for the phone, Dean snagged the piece of paper, tearing it in half and dropping it into the last remains of his cold coffee.

“You’re mine,” he said, locking eyes with Cas and darting his tongue out over his lower lip.

Cas sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes darting down to Dean’s swollen lips. He swallowed thickly. “I’m yours,” Cas replied, flickering his gaze back up and catching the predatory look in Dean’s eyes. It sucked all of the air out of Cas’ lungs, leaving him breathless and dizzy with desire.

For once, maybe some dumb magazine article had been right. Cas finally had what he wanted, and he had to admit, jealous Dean was sexy. The words slipped from his mouth before he even registered them: “You’re sexy when you’re jealous.”

Dean, who had been about to take a bite of his pancake, stopped and smirked, the predatory gleam sparking in his eyes again. And this time it was Cas knocking the fork out of the way as he leaned over and dragged Dean into another kiss.

Sam made a show of grabbing the car keys from the table, announcing loudly he was eating his last piece of toast in the peace of the Impala. Dean hummed vaguely, waving his hand at Sam as he licked his way into Cas’ mouth.

And maybe Dean purposely waited until the waiter had come back with the cheque to moan into the kisses, groaning out Cas’ name. Cas shuddered, Dean’s name on his lips as he pressed another kiss to Dean’s mouth. 

And maybe, just maybe, Cas was plotting how he could tempt that jealous streak out of Dean again. Because hot damn, Dean really was new levels of attractive when he was jealous and Cas wanted, wanted, wanted.


End file.
